


bloom.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drabble, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Romance, Sungwoon is an actual fairy tbh, Unbeta'd, just soft, panchamwink being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Jihoon swears that he’s never believed in soulmates until the very moment that he watches the two of them running in his direction, the sun shining down upon their bright, cheerful faces, as if the gods above were telling him… These… These are the ones for you.





	bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's ya girl, uhhhh... Uh I'm neglecting all of my other fics and posting this instead ghoaiga I'm so sorry... I've just had this in my drafts for quite some time now, and I wanted to put it up! But please forgive me, I was busy with school, and I haven't had very much motivation to write recently. However! It's my goal to update at least HALF of my fics that need updating by the end of May, so please don't come at me with pitchforks and torches just yet ;; I'll do my best to get those out as soon as possible!
> 
> Anyways I really really REALLY love Greek Mythology and it's aesthetics so... I wanted to write this? It's literally nothing more than panchamwink being soft for each other, like there's no plot or anything. I just wanted to water the panchamwink tag tbh so... I wrote this huhu. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also yes the title is in reference to Bloom by Troye Sivan.

There aren’t many things that capture Jihoon’s attention.

 

The forest nymph thinks he’s seen all that’s he’s ever needed to see. Around him blooms nature, beautiful flowers, delicate vines of plant life and animal life too. And if that isn’t enough, his own reflection in ponds of water remind him that he too is quite lovely; he isn’t vain, of course, but the other nymphs often liked to dote on him too for his incomparable beauty, supple cheeks tinted red, and pretty full lips upon a delicate face. 

 

Aside from those things, there’s also Woojin, the half god that had stolen Jihoon’s heart on a fine spring day.

 

He remembers that day so fondly. Woojin had coincidentally stumbled upon his part of the woods, catching Jihoon by surprise as he had bathed in one of the ponds. He had been shy at first, but Woojin immediately made his acquaintance, made him feel comfortable with his offerings of berries and nuts, and by the end of the night, when fireflies had finally began to light up the skies, Jihoon had found himself falling in love with the demigod.

 

That had been years ago, yet his lover has not aged a bit, that both of them still look as fresh and as youthful as the day they had first met.

 

Since Woojin, Jihoon has found that no one has quite captured his eye like he has. 

 

And then the tall, awkward human comes along.

 

Jihoon has always been rather curious, and when he hears an unfamiliar yell echoing from his territory, he immediately paces over, light as a feather as he moves through the woods. When he arrives, he sees that clumsy human has fallen into his pond, robes drenched as he pushes himself out and falls into a heap of his own limbs on the forest ground.

 

His first instinct is to laugh at the foolish human. The other’s misfortunes brings him great joy, and he does his best to stifle a giggle against the back of his hand.

 

It’s when the human sits up again that Jihoon gets a good look at his face, and Jihoon swears that cupid’s arrow shoots him in the back for the second time in his life.

 

The human being is  _ gorgeous,  _ Jihoon thinks. His wet hair is matted to his forehead, but as he sticks it out of his face, Jihoon can’t help the breath that catches in his throat. This human being is so perfect; his eyes are round and big, brown eyes that shine as fireflies fly overhead. His lips are brought into a pout, as if he’s still frustrated with his current state, but they’re so full and lovely that Jihoon cannot help but to stare.

 

A laugh escapes, and the mischievous sound catches the humans attention. He looks up immediately, and the moment his eyes meet Jihoon’s the entire world seems to stop spinning.

 

_ Beautiful.  _ The words ghost over Jihoon’s tongue, as the sight before him renders him unable to speak.

 

As a result, the human is the first to say something. “W-who are you?” he asks. His voice is rather timid, but Jihoon thinks it suits such a pretty face like his. Jihoon finally reveals himself from the tree he had been hiding behind, stepping cautiously towards the mortal.

 

“I should ask you that question as well,” Jihoon hums to himself. “After all, this is my pond that you’ve stumbled upon.”

 

At that, the human’s eyes widen as he looks down at the pool of water beside him, and then up at Jihoon again. He shivers lightly (must be a little cold, Jihoon thinks), before pursing his pink lips. “Then… are you a nymph, by chance?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t respond, only crouches down beside the other, his eyes roaming over his face, smooth skin and incredibly brown eyes. He looks uncomfortable under his gaze, and it’s only when he nods in response to his question that he watches his eyes light up in excitement.

 

“I knew it! Ah, I apologize.. I didn’t mean to come across your land like this.. I’ve just gotten a little lost, that’s all…” the human says, flushed a shade of red as he rubs sheepishly at the back of his neck. “Please forgive me.”

 

“It’s alright,” Jihoon responds with a smile. He offers his hand to help the other up, and when he takes it, he helps him to his feet. The other really is soaked in pond water, and he looks rather pitiful like this, despite his bright smile and big eyes. 

 

“Ah,” he sighs a little, makes an attempt to wring some water out of his cloths. “Walking home like this will be a pain.” 

 

Jihoon chuckles. “Then you should’ve been more careful, don’t you think?”

 

The human looks at him skeptically then, a small pout over his features as he huffs in response. “It was an accident! Besides, it’s not like I even  _ wanted  _ to stumble upon your land in the first place.”

 

Jihoon likes how innocent yet playful the other seems, and while he wishes to help the other in his predicament, there really isn’t much that Jihoon can do, other than offer to allow him to stay until his clothes dry, which could take forever. Jihoon doesn’t want to keep him away from home for too long. 

 

“Clumsy…” Jihoon mutters under his breath, still trying to think of a way to help the human out. “Ah!” he says as an idea finally clicks. “How about this— head home now, and I’ll send the Wind Nymph after you. He can help dry you off on your way home, so you won’t be as uncomfortable during your journey.

 

The human’s eyes light up like lightning bolts at these words. “Really? You can do that?” Jihoon nods proudly, and only moments later are there arms wrapped tightly around him, squeezing his frame as the human exclaims “—Thank you thank you! That’s so kind of you! Can I repay you in any way?”

 

When the human pulls away, Jihoon sucks in a breath that he had been unable to take earlier. He relaxes after tha, staring up at the other and willing himself to relax before he opens his mouth to speak. “Your name.”

 

Suddenly the dark haired boy blinks in confusion. “My what?”

 

“Name,” Jihoon says. “What I may call you. Like, my name is Jihoon, so you may call me that instead of water nymph, or anything of the sort.”

 

The human nods slowly, a small “oh” escaping as he starts to understand. “C-can I give you my name? You won’t curse me or anything with that knowledge, will you?”

 

Jihoon snorts at this, wearing a fake scandalized loom over his features. “Of course not! I wouldn’t do that even if I could. Just, your name. Please tell me it.”

 

For a moment, he still looks skeptical, and Jihoon worries that he won’t tell him his name after all. Even in that case, he’s certain he’d still send the wind after him to guide him home. And then his facial expression softens again. He holds out his hand friendlily, offers a smile as he speaks. “I’m Guanlin.”

 

_ Guanlin.  _ Jihoon has never heard a name of the sort before. He hums as he takes his hand, and rather than shaking it, he brings it to his lips and places a soft peck against it, smiling against the smooth skin.

 

“Guanlin,” he tries himself. “Well, I do hope I won’t catch you falling into my pond again, Guanlin.” 

 

At that, the human’s eyes widen, and he lets out a playful laughter. “I promise, I won’t.”

 

“Good,” Jihoon smiles. “I hope to at least see you around, however. Come visit again.”

 

Guanlin smiles at this as he brings his hand back to his side. “I won’t. Thank you again, Jihoon.”

 

With that, Guanlin finally leaves, his drenched robes dragging behind him, and for a moment, Jihoon just watches. As he exits the forest, he notices how elegant Guanlin looks with his tall stature and thin frame. He shivers a little, perhaps from the cold, but Jihoon still thinks he looks perfect like this.

 

Only when he cannot see Guanlin anymore does he finally call for the wind nymph, who is by his side in mere seconds. Speedy fellow, Jihoon has always thought.

 

“What do you want? I was in the middle of a meal,” the wind nymph, Sungwoon, huffs.

 

“The boy that just exited the forest,” Jihoon begins. “Please see that he makes it home dry and in one piece.”

 

Sungwoon scrunches his nose at this. “Why is this my problem to deal with?”

 

“I know how much you enjoy swimming in my pond. Lead him home, and I’ll allow you access for an entire week,” Jihoon bribes.

 

It goes silent for a moment, and then he hears another huff from the other nymph. “A month.”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

_ “Fine!” _ Sungwoon sighs, but he’s off in a matter of seconds anyways, zipping in the same direction that Guanlin has disappeared off into. He wants to stay and watch, wait for Sungwoon to return with a report, but as sun begins to set, he decides to prepare himself for the night instead, grinning as a firefly lands upon his cheek.

 

—

 

As promised, Guanlin visits many times after that.

 

The second time, he falls into his pond yet again, and the seventh time as well. Jihoon is certain that this time it is on purpose, but Guanlin insists that it’s not. He stays longer than usual that time, waits for his clothes to dry and spends time with Jihoon, catching fireflies, looking at the stars, and bathing together in Jihoon’s pond before Sungwoon leads him home again, and every time after that. Guanlin says he does not need the guidance, but Jihoon feels reassured every time that Sungwoon comes back and tells him that he has arrived safely.

 

It is dangerous, because Jihoon can feel his attraction to the human growing with every encounter. There’s something in his laugh, the way that his eyes crinkle when he smiles that makes Jihoon feel as if Guanlin is a god rather than a human, and like Jihoon is devoted to his existence.

 

The other is so beautiful that it is physically painful to watch him as he leaves every night, his chest throbbing as he waits for the moment that he visits once again.

 

And then one particular night, as soon as Guanlin has disappeared once again, he feels a familiar presence approaching from behind, one he could never forget, even if he tried.

 

“Woojin,” Jihoon breathes, still submerged in the magical waters of his pond.

 

“So you haven’t forgotten about me after all,” the other male hums as he crouched down beside him, caressing his cheek with a soft hand. Jihoon instinctively leans into the touch. 

 

“Of course I haven’t. Don’t be silly,” he hums, closing his eyes. “Won’t you join me?”

 

He looks up at Woojin then. The god looks exquisite as always, draped in the finest, whitest robes he has ever seen. Jihoon has always thought that they contrasted nicely with his golden skin. Without hesitation, Woojin begins to strip it all off before entering the water alongside Jihoon, wading to his side and wrapping his arms around him. Jihoon does the same, and buries his nose into his neck.

 

“You smell nice,” Jihoon hums.

 

“So do you.”

 

For a while, they stay like that, basking in each other’s embrace. Fireflies dance around them, and crickets chirp in the night, but Jihoon is at peace.

 

“Sungwoon tells me you have made a new friend.” 

 

Jihoon opens his eyes then and pulls away. He blinks at Woojin, but his blank look soon morphs into one of sheer amusement. “I did. He’s nice. I think you would like him too.” 

 

“You think?” Woojin says skeptically, smirking a little. A cute snaggletooth makes its appearance. Jihoon has always loved it; it is an imperfection, but it does not make Woojin any less perfect than he is.

 

“I know you would,” Jihoon hums, running his fingers through his hair. “You should meet him some time.” 

 

“Mmm.. Invite me next time and perhaps I will.”

 

At this, Jihoon’s eyes widen a little. Of course, he had known that Woojin wasn’t entirely possessive (not that he needed to be, Jihoon had always been faithful), but while they were both polyamorous beings, the idea of bringing someone new into their relationship is something they’ve only talked about while drunk on the finest wines that Woojin would bring down from Olympus for the two of them to enjoy. He hadn’t expected such an eager response from the god.

 

“Really—?” Jihoon says in disbelief. Woojin smiles at him.

 

“Of course. What is his name? Sungwoon tells me he is a human.”

 

Jihoon feels the excitement bubbling up in him at that moment, at the mere prospect of talking about Guanlin. He smiles brightly, eyes twinkling with happiness. “Guanlin! His name is Guanlin, and he’s quite tall and handsome with fair skin and the brightest eyes… You’ll love him, Woojin, I know you will.”

 

Woojin simply smiles, pushing Jihoon’s wet hair out of his face. “You like him that much?”

 

Jihoon nods, lips pulled into a thin smile of their own. “I do.”

 

“Okay,” Woojin nods back. “Arrange a date, and I’ll come meet him.” 

 

The excitement Jihoon has been holding up until that point he can no longer contain, and he practically jumps into Woojin’s arms, throwing his own around his neck and pulling him close. Water splashes, but Jihoon pays it no mind as he giggles happily, holding his lover in his arms.

 

“Woojin, you’re the best!” he exclaims, giddy and enthusiastic. His heart races, and as Woojin smiles brightly at him, it only picks up in it’s pace.

 

“You’re flattering me,” Woojin simply brushes him off. Still he brings his arm around Jihoon too, hands pressing against his back before drawing him in for a soft, pliant kiss. Jihoon hums into it, pulling away with his cheeks all red and lips still pulled into a wide grin.

 

“I love you,” Jihoon hums.

 

“I love you too.”

 

—

 

So Jihoon arranges a date. He tells Guanlin first, of course, the next time that he comes to visit. As the younger strips to come rest in the pond, he tells him all about Woojin, the demigod that had stolen his heart. Guanlin seems jealous at first; he sees the awkward look that flirts over his features, but when Jihoon mentions that Woojin is interested in him as well, he suddenly perks up, in both interest and confusion.

 

“Me?” Guanlin asks, pressing his index finger into his own chest. 

 

Jihoon nods. “Yes, you. Don’t worry, I’ve only told him good things about you.”

 

Guanlin beams at that, but then he suddenly purses his lips again, looking down at the clear waters of the pond. Jihoon can tell that he’s thinking hard.

 

“What if he still doesn’t like me? Even after what you may have said about me…” Guanlin ponders. His voice is quiet, yet Jihoon can still sense the worry in his tone. Immediately, he waded over to him, bringing his arms around his neck, loosely draping them over his shoulders.

 

“Guanlin,” Jihoon says, reaching to tilt his chin up. His eyes meet Guanlin’s, and as always, he is surprised at the amount of wonder and youthfulness that lie within them. He almost forgets what he has to say. “Guanlin, he will love you. I know he will.”

 

Still, the human looks hesitant. A flicker of hope flashes in his bright eyes, but it is quickly replaced with uncertainty once more. Jihoon frowns. He brings a finger to soothingly stroke against Guanlin’s collarbone. 

 

“You trust me, right?” Jihoon asks. The answer is simple; a slow nod from Guanlin. Still, it’s enough for him. “Then you should trust Woojin as well. I promise, things will not be as you expect.”

 

He watches Guanlin’s perplexed expression once more, for the first time, he questions his own intentions. Perhaps Guanlin just isn’t like him and Woojin; this possibility had never dawned upon Jihoon until now, and the suddenly realization makes him feel foolish for so suddenly drawing such a conclusion. What if Guanlin no longer visits because of this? Jihoon thinks he can deal, but he knows that at the least, it would still be painful.

 

But then Guanlin speaks.

 

“Okay. I will meet Woojin.”

 

Jihoon’s smile is immediate, and the kiss upon Guanlin’s lips is certain. 

 

—

 

Guanlin trips and falls into Jihoon’s pond once again on the day that he’s meant to meet with both him and Woojin. His arrival is announced with a shrill shriek, and Jihoon feels Woojin flinch beside him, in a small patch of flowers where they had been building crowns for each other. Jihoon has grown unsurprised at this point, and at Guanlin’s sudden entrance, he only laughs happily.

 

“Hello Guanlin,” Jihoon smiles, crawling over to the edge of the pond and extending a hand for the youngest to take. He grabs onto it, pulling himself to the edge where he decides to rest, a cute pout upon his plump lips.

 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to learn my lesson…” he trails off, and Jihoon hears a giggle behind him. Woojin’s laughter. He smiles to himself, then reaches out to ruffle Guanlin’s wet hair.

 

“It’s alright,” Jihoon hums. “At least Woojin knows what I mean when I say that your the clumsiest human being I’ve ever come across.”

 

Guanlin scoffs. “I’m the only human you’ve ever come across.”

 

A laugh escapes, but it fades on Jihoon’s lips as Woojin nears. He crawls over, taking a seat beside him, the look on his face unreadable as he stares down at the human before them. Guanlin, on the other hand, looks rather uncertain. He looks shy under his gaze, smiling nervously, struggling to keep eye contact with the demigod. Jihoon watches the scene intensely— he knows that Woojin is far from intimidating, but with his godly appearance, he can’t blame Guanlin for being a little nervous.

 

Suddenly, Woojin reaches out. His hand touches Guanlin’s cheek, caressing the soft, wet skin. A patch of red blooms on the human’s skin as Woojin brushes his thumb against it, and as Guanlin shyly lowers his head.

 

“Ah,” Woojin hums. “He’s cute.”

 

Guanlin looks up suddenly at this, and Jihoon smiles. “Isn’t he?”

 

Woojin grins, bringing his hand back, but keeping his gaze upon the other. “So… Guanlin is your name, yes? Jihoon seems to be really.. Infatuated with you.”

 

The human’s eyes widen at that. “Really? Ah, I don’t think I’m anything special..”

 

“No, you’re not.” 

 

Woojin’s words make Jihoon tense, and Guanlin does as well. Guanlin’s eyes flash in his direction, but Woojin tilts his head up, making his face him once more. “You’re more than special. Out of this world. Are you certain you’re not a god yourself?”

 

Guanlin splutters suddenly, blinking in surprise. He stutters over his words before giving up on them completely, covering his mouth as his ears turn red. “Ah… Thank you.”

 

Beside him, Jihoon smiles. The interaction between the two is just as expected— Woojin is as charming as ever, and Guanlin is his usual clumsy, yet adorable self. Jihoon admires then both, and relief settles in his chest as he watches their relationship bloom before his very eyes. 

 

Woojin’s eyes sparkle as he looks down at Guanlin. “I like him,” he suddenly says. “Can we keep him?”

 

Beneath them, Guanlin gasps scandalously. “I’m not a pet!”

 

Jihoon giggles at this, as does Woojin. The look over at each other, and when their eyes meet, they both smile. Jihoon reaches over, and squeezes Woojin’s hand. It fits nicely in his, and even after all this time, he still feels sparks fly at his touch.

 

Finally, he turns to Guanlin. “So?” he begins.

 

Guanlin raises a brow. “So?”

 

“It’s sudden, I know, but…” Jihoon sighs, pursing his lips. “Could you be with both of us? We can make this work, I’m sure of it.”

 

He watches as Guanlin contemplates. Surely he’s asking for a lot; Guanlin’s interactions with Woojin have been extremely minimal— hell, he’s only known him for minutes— but Jihoon is impatient. He does not expect a sure answer, but the curiosity eats at him, and he nearly slips into the pond as he leans forward, eager for Guanlin’s response.

 

“I..” Guanlin bites his lip. Then he chuckles softly. “I would like to get out of this pond first and dry off.”

 

The three of them laugh, and Jihoon and Woojin help pull the younger from the pond.

 

The day passes, and it’s rather picture perfect, Jihoon thinks. Guanlin’s clothes are hung out to dry once again, and Woojin helps him to dress the human in the prettiest leaves for the time being (“You look like a nymph— just like Jihoon.” “He’s a little tall to be a nymph, don’t you think?”) They relax under the canopy of the forest, as Woojin and Guanlin finally get to know each other. The relationship between the three of them strengthens, and by the end of they day, Jihoon is confident that the future only holds good things for them.

 

Sungwoon follows Guanlin home once again, and when he returns, he eyes the forest nymph and demigod peculiarly; the two of them merely flash him mischievous grins. 

 

After that, Guanlin’s visits become more frequent. They’re weekly at first, then several times a week, and finally, daily. Once in a while, Woojin isn’t able to meet with them and it’ll only be the two of them, but when he is able to come, Jihoon knows that there is nothing but shared warmth, love, and sincerity that lingers between them.

 

Woojin kisses Guanlin for the first time after an evening spent in the meadows, picking flowers for one another. Jihoon witnessed it, and he thinks it’s the most natural, wonderful thing, as Guanlin cheerfully approaches Woojin with a bouquet of tulips. Rather than accepting them right away, however, the demigod snakes his arms around the human’s waist before drawing him into a soft, innocent peck on the lips.

 

Guanlin does not blush, nor does he stare in shock. Rather the same smile that had been upon his face prior to the kiss remains, as if this is their hundredth, thousandth, or even millionth kiss that they’ve shared. Jihoon swears that he’s never believed in soulmates until the very moment that he watches the two of them running in his direction, the sun shining down upon their bright, cheerful faces, as if the gods above were telling him…  _ These… These are the ones for you. _

 

Jihoon smiles long before they reach him, and when they tackle him to the ground, Jihoon giggles happily. Amongst the tangled limbs and blooming flowers, Jihoon beams in their embrace. He squeezes them tightly, pecks both on them on the cheek. Guanlin giggles, and Woojin buries his face into his chest.

 

And Jihoon believes it— these really are the ones for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's be mutuals on twitter!: http://twitter.com/wannabyui  
> ask me things on curiouscat!: http://curiouscat.me/wannabyui


End file.
